Control
by Scarlett Breath
Summary: He's in charge now, he told himself. But she was trying to escape, the potato was helping, the facilty was sending strange alerts, and the Itch,...The Itch is what made him think: He may be in control of her, but can he control himself?


Woot woot! I was forced to abandon my other account so here I am, out with the old and in with the new! I will repost most of my former fiction here instead since I will be using this account much more than the original. OK! On with the story!

Disclaimer: No, Portal is too awesome to be owned by me.

Control

Chell took a deep breath as she jumped from ledge to ledge while sweat was dripping off her clothes and onto the floor. Her long-distance-fall boots scraped against the metal as she ran from the spying monitors. Silently listing to her potato-stuffed 'comrade', she turned and adjusted the portals to meet her destination before continuing on. It wasn't long before she had realized she had ended up right where she had shot her first portal. Lost? No. GLaDOS was giving her directions, and she _used_ to be the heart of the facility, so there was no way they could get lost, could they?

"Take a left!" GLaDOS yelled, her computerized voice crying in Chell's ears. She swirled around and did a quick, sharp turn hoping to find an exit, or at least another trail. Instead, the test-subject and the potato were met with a dead end. It seems that Chell and her former enemy had been running in circles. "Oh" GLaDOS sighed. "It seems I have miscalculated" With a glare at the vegetable, Chell spun on her heel and ran back to their original spot.

No matter how hard they had tried to deny it, they were lost. The moron kept moving panels and walls to confuse them. He was making near impossible to locate his 'evil' lair.

"Giving up yet?"

Speak of the devil.

"You know, it would be so much better if you just gave up now, I mean, it would make things a whole lot easier. You wouldn't have to risk getting shot to pulp by turrets, or falling to your acid-doom, or getting crushed and stabbed by a mashy spiky plate-"

As Wheatley babbled on and on endlessly, Chell searched for the monitor that seemed to have found her again. Finally, she caught sight of blonde hair and electric blue behind a couple of panels. Aiming for the screen peeking out from behind the panels, she shot a blue portal at him. Wheatley winced at the portal fizzling his screen.

Chell spotted a franken turret not too far away, and made a bee-line for it.

Wheatley slightly baffled, adjusted a few walls to cut her off. Oops. Wrong wall. Did he really just make a portal path for her?

"OH, No I didn't mean to do that! Where is the bloody undo button!"

Chell, analyzing the situation, took advantage of the androids mistake. She shot a blue portal to the wall west of her, then an orange one down below. She jumped off the trail and entered the orange portal, while exiting the blue one.

Wheatley was still bumbling with all the pretty buttons that he didn't even notice her escape.

Chell landed directly next to the mutated turret. She picked up the squirming thing, than exited through the large crack in a nearby panel.

She was heading directly to his 'lair', dodging the spiked plates as she ran. She made sure not to drop the franken turret. She thought it could be of some use. Also, turret or not it had feeling, well, she _thinks_ it does.

She came up to a door. Taking one of the turrets creepy legs, she was able to pry it open. It was pitch black inside, but she had no other way. Before Chell stepped through the door, she shook the portal gun, wondering why in lemons was GLaDOS was being so silent.

"Well? We can't just sit here." GLaDOS spoke and Chell walked in.

Fuck.

It was a testing room. Which means that…?

"Aha! You, little lady, just fell right into my trap!"

…he knows where she is.

The blue-ish silver eyes widened when a _huge _monitor of Wheatley came up. His blonde hair was neatly groomed and his glasses were nicely polished, showing off shocking blue eyes. Chell felt like he was staring into her very soul. With a cocky smirk on his face, Wheatley spoke.

"Not feeling so strong anymore, are we?"

That's when Chell realized he had sealed all the exits. There was no where she could flee. She had to fight.

"Oh, and, don't even try escaping. I thought of everything…No portal surfaces, no gel, and cracks. There is no absolute way of you escaping. Got it?"

When he asked her this, he expected Chell to drop to her knees and beg for her life. Instead, she just stood there, with her always blank look on her face. Then GLaDOS tried to talk.

"Listen, moron! This whole place is going to blow up if I don't get back in my-"

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT. A. MORON!"

"YES YOU ARE! If you weren't a moron, then this entire place wouldn't about to explode!"

".NOT.! COULD A MORON PUNCH YOU INTO THAT PIT? COULD A MORON TRAP YOU? COULD A MORON TELL YOU THAT THIS SENTENCE IS FALSE?"

"Yes a…wait…_fzzzzt_…This…_buzz_…Sentence is…._fzzzzt…._false?" That was the only thing heard from the potato, then silence.

Chell felt uneasy. She shook the gun to see if her former enemy would respond. What started out as a gentle shake was now earthquake.

"Well, that got her mouth shut…err…Well, she doesn't really have a mouth right now…being a potato and all...but, you know what I mean."

The British robot stared Chell down with unreadable eyes. As brave as Chell was, she didn't think she could take this much pressure. Everybody has their breaking point, even her, and she was getting REAL close to that breaking point.

"It looks like it's just you and me, love. Nobody is here to help you; you can't even help yourself, can you?"

For once in a long while, Chell actually felt true fear.

She was here. In the same place that had ruined most of her life up against a robot. An evil corrupted robot. One that used to be her _friend. _And now she had to fight him. Alone. She couldn't use the portal device, since it was pretty much useless in this situation. Nowhere to run, or hide, for the matter.

The only thing she had left was the franken turret.

Abandoning the portal gun, with GLaDOS still attached. She set it on the floor and picked up the cube-turret from the ground. Then, with all her might. She flung it at the screen. She knew it was a stupid idea, since he wasn't really in the room with her. But she had hoped that it might have blurred his vision long enough for her to find _some_ kind of exit.

_CRASH_

"Heh, bless you, you little insignificant little meatbag. I'm not in the room with you. But, if you with to see me in person, then I'll allow you the privilege. I'm closer than you think"

Walls and panels moved until the monitor disappeared and all that was left was the Chell, in a white room with a destroyed franken turret and a useless portal gun and potato.

The look on Chell's face was priceless when a panel moved to show Wheatley walk in, the corrupted wires still planted into his back.

She was so shocked she didn't register cords coming out of the ceiling taking the portal gun away, GLaDOS along with it.

CLIFFHANGER!

BOOYAH!

R&R PLZ?  
>WHY AM I TALKING IN ALL CAPS?<p>

Gonna update in like….Hell, it could be from 9999999- or an hour from now.


End file.
